Mindful Education
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Riana has been feeling fearful and experiencing some panic attacks. Can Reptile help her overcome or cope with the fear? Reptile x OC Dedicated to CW2K and Alwaysdoubted


**This story is dedicated to my friends here on Fanfiction, CW2K and Alwaysdoubted. Thank you for helping me through rough times and accepted me for who I am despite my flaws. MK is what brings us together and this is how I want to thank you through my favourite character.**

* * *

Riana sighed as she watched the Zaterran eat. Like a wildlife documentary, he fascinates and excites her when he discovered something new or his curiosity got better of him. He reminded her of herself when she used to be more curious about things in life. Because of what happened ten years ago, she would rather shut it up or keep it a secret.

Until he came into her life.

They have been meeting each other in secret, because neither side approved of their relationship and one of them is working for a tyrant without a choice. Riana finds it interesting that someone who is a lackey is telling her she should suck up her fears and fight her way no matter what system is she tied to.

Now, the both of them are enjoying a snack after their private training. Mostly Reptile teaching her how to fight without weapons and using the environment as an assistance. For their times together, they developed a mutual bond for each other as sparring partners, teacher and student, finally close friends.

They were just enjoying the evening breeze as the Sun goes down. Riana thought it looked amazing.

"Do you ever get to see a sunset like this?" she asked her companion.

Reptile shook his head. "No. I don't have time because of my duties but it's nice."

"Me too," Riana sighed. "Even if I ever go back, it would be study, work, maybe do other work again and I wouldn't have time to witness this. I guessed this is a moment to take in the beauty."

"Indeed…"

Both of the sat in silence, their eyes trailing at the Sun slowly sinking down as the sky changed from orange to almost midnight blue. Riana wished she and the other Disciples would go home but even when they do….

What's going to happen?

"Something wrong?" Reptile scooted near her, trying to figure out why her face has contorted to being fearful of something. Or maybe Riana was worried about things he normally couldn't read. He isn't a psychic like Shang Tsung or Ermac. So Riana needs to talk to him.

"Just worried," she replied, her hands clutching her stomach. "What if we can never go home and what's going to happen to us? Not just the Disciples and me but you as well. What does this say about us?"

Reptile blinked. He never knew Riana would think of something like that. Him, he wouldn't worry too much about it but just go with it and simply adapt when it finally kicks. He placed a scaley hand on her shoulder. He had to remind himself that he saw her scars on her back.

The one that looks like a bark of a tree with saps oozing all over.

"Don't doubt yourself so much," he told her. "Sure I may be under rule and hopefully get back my race from the promises, but I know I have to keep going. I cling onto my hope but I can't always stay in one spot."

Riana knew Reptile is right. She has always judged herself too harshly and even compare herself with the other Disciples because she feels like she lacks a lot of things that make them great. Hell, even her venom weapons feel useless against the Zaterran now that his body is immune to her injected attack. Now, she has to learn how to fist fight and use the surroundings.

"You are still learning," he explained. "Not too bad but needs more improvement. What's holding you back is your doubt. The more you hold back, the more things can't be improve."

"What should I do?" Riana asked, her heart beats from the anxiety she's feeling. She hoped her hands aren't shaking. But Reptile squeezed her hand firmly.

"Let go of that fear," he answered. "It may come back but you can get through. Only that will slow you down. So long as you know you can still pull through or work out your way despite the dangers is something."

Riana stared at him. Who knew a lizard warrior is knowledgable about things like this. Despite her from the modern real world while he is a mere video game character. Riana may not eradicate her fears because it's always there on her.

But she can always carry on to distract that clinging fear.

"Reptile?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Reptile smiled softly and allowed the short woman to embrace him. He returned the hug, enjoying the warmth radiating from her. She may be afraid of her own shadow but she can make up for it with her inner focus if he could just put it in her.

"Can we spar one more time before we go back?" Riana asked hopefully. "Without weapons."

Reptile nodded, nuzzling her cheek in an affectionate manner. "Of course, Riana. Let us begin."

* * *

 **I know this is short but lately I was going through some emotional struggles. I couldn't concentrate and had dark thoughts. I still do but these two guys, they are like close brothers to me because no matter what happened or what I did, they stick through. I want to say, thank you for being my friends.**

 **Disciples will be out soon so check it out.**

 **Please review if you want.**


End file.
